


Praise and Love

by Dragonsrose18



Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [3]
Category: Mobfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Shameless Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: It seems like your giant Skeleton daddy misses you....
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660600
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Praise and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Justanonreads:
> 
> "mobfell-reader, praise and daddy kink?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece, my dear~
> 
> I sure did~

“Have a lovely rest of your night,” you shouted, the bell rang loudly as the door of the small diner signaled you of the reminding customers that left as you collected the bill and your nightly tip. 

You than locked the door and flipped the open to close sign, leaving you alone with dirty tables and a mess to clean. You sighed reluctantly as you lean against the door.

You were tired, your feet hurt like hell.

You hated working nights, but you had to cover for Charlotte. The poor woman is already having a hard time especially with a baby on the way. You wanted to help her out since she’s unable to work right now.

Even though nights at the diner are like being a maid at a haunted mansion, the quiet made your skin crawl and every little noise made you jump, and your heart stops momentarily. 

Thankfully, Mark is in the back cleaning the kitchen utensils and fryers for tomorrow's use. 

Whilst you are wiping the tables down and the chairs, which you stack on the table so you can start mopping down the floors. Hoping you would get home before the love of your life would get too worried.

Again.

Or he would forbid you from coming back to the diner.

He tried to do that to you a few times, but you were always too stubborn and determine.

It’s not that he was trying to be controlling, he was always so protective of you since you of two first gotten together.  
Being a monster who is a part of the monster mafia can put a huge target on your back.

Especially when it comes to your loved ones.

But you didn’t care.

You love the big teddy bear…. Even though he has ways to piss you off.

As you were finishing wiping the tables you went to move towards the bar, cleaning off food crumbs, coffee stains, and other substances you don’t even what to know. Halfway through your task, you felt something in the atmosphere shift around you.

The smell of mustard, sweets, and magic-filled your nose.

A pair of large hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to a large build and poking body. 

You weren’t scared because you knew who it was.

You sighed as your captor nuzzled his face in your hair as he growled lovingly, “Sans!”

“you were s’ppose to be home an hour ago, baby girl…. you know there is a curfew.” He growled again making you blush a deep pink, the way he does that to you always made your knees weak.

But you shook it off and cleared your throat.

“I told you already, Daddy, I had to work a double shift today and I was going to come home late.” You tried to go back to your task, but Sans pulled you back causing you to drop your rag as he squeezes you tighter.

“oh? calling me daddy so ya won’t get into trouble, huh?” Sans nuzzled you some more as he moves to your neck, leaving kisses and small love bites from his sharp teeth, it wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. 

And secretly, it was your weak spot.

You tried to bite back a moan as you tried to hold Sans hands trapping your entire body to his, “Y-you… Ah… You know I always call you…. Daddy… Mmm….”

Sans couldn’t help, but chuckle, “still… it doesn’t change the fact that” Sans stops for a moment as he took out his gooey tongue and tasted your neck as you moan pleasingly, you whispered in your ear again, even though you couldn’t see him you know he was giving you a wide and toothy grin, “you are in real ring-a-ding-ding trouble, you dirty little broad.”

Sans laughed loudly as the world shift around you, feeling the familiar lightness in your body as it suddenly disappears as you landed on something soft. 

Sans gave you a chance to look around as he buttons his fancy jacket that cost more than your rent.

The dramatically large soft-feathered bed and the messy room you are in confirms that you are in the Gaster brothers mansion, you have been here plenty of time that you practical live here with the three brothers although you still have a small apartment in the city.

Which brought Sans much dismay and anger.

Sans push you back onto his bed and begin to fiddle with your apron as you started to whine, “Daaaddddy! You can’t just take me from the diner! I have to finish my job.”

And of course, Sans ignores you as he threw the smock to the side and begin to peel your dress off from your body, “i think it’s about time you quit that demeaning job, babe,” as he pulls the dress down low enough to expose your bra, he kisses down from your neck, to your chest, and to between your breast as he gropes your covered breast. A moan left your lips, “you know i can take care of you.” 

Sans begin to fiddle with your bra as he let out a pleasing growl, without a second thought he uses his claw to tear your bra into two. Slowly falling from your chest as it exposed itself to your Skeletal partner, his usual toothy grin became wider and predatorial.

“DADDY!” You whined. 

That was your favorite bra.

Sans growls, “i’ll buy ya a new one.” He then took his skeletal hand to your breast and began to rub and massages your nipple. You let out a pleasurable sigh as you heard him whispered, “that’s right…. let me take care of you, baby.” He lowered his head towards your unoccupied breast and took your nipple between his sharp teeth.

You arch your back as a moan pass your lips.

The pressure from your Skeleton’s teeth was always magical to you, it made your legs quiver and your body warm from his touch. 

You so loved him for it.

You went to touch him, but only to stop yourself before you could feel his hard bones. You weren’t allowed to touch him yet…. At least until he can permit you. Which, to you, wasn’t fair, but it would be worth it in the end.

It’s always worth it in the end.

Sans massages on your breast suddenly stopped as he begins to roughly pinched and pull your nipple whilst he bites into the skin of the other nipple. You let out a squeal along with a pleasing sigh of a moan. 

Sans laps the bleeding wounds before saying, “you liked that, y/n?” He growled at you, you nodded your head, Sans let out a sinister chuckle, “i know you do, babe.” 

He lifted himself as he began to pull the rest of the dress off of your body as you relaxed, “there you go, sweetheart, let me see you.”

He paused for a moment before he brought himself to your ear and growled, “let me see what’s mine.” You gasped as he pulled the dress from your body, leaving the cold air to kiss your skin, and your already hardened nipples, as well as your wet panties, clings to your already slick pussy. 

You heard Sans sigh adoringly as he cups your face, “beautiful, sweetheart, just gorgeous.” You couldn’t help, but blush. 

Even though Sans portrays as a dominating asshole, but inside he was a teddy bear.

And he was your teddy bear.

As Sans was nuzzling your face, you felt his boney fingers dancing around your covered slit.

A gasp escaped from you as Sans chuckled darkly, “look at that, ya little whore,” he moved his fingers from your panties to push them aside to reveal your dripping pussy, he slowly inserts a finger into you until he couldn’t, “haven’t done anything yet, but you’re already dripping wet for me.” 

You couldn’t help, but groan as you felt your tight cunt hugging Sans’ lone finger. You tried to wiggle around his finger, trying to encourage him to move only to be met by a lusty and dark laugh, “you think ya deserve to be pleasured? After ya kept me waiting?” 

He withdrew his finger from your cunt, you whined as your pussy ache from the loss of contact. You looked up at Sans with pleading eyes, “D….Daddy…” 

Sans shook his head as he inserts the same finger into your mouth, wiggling it as he said “sorry, sweetheart, you’re gonna please daddy tonight.”

He used his other hand to snapped his phalanges together, using magic to unbutton his pants as he made his etco-dick appeared, long, hard, and red.

Sans took out his finger and began to caress lovingly against your lips with his bony thumb. You loved the adoration in his eyesockets, it made your heart flutter.

….And it made you a little wetter when he pried your lips apart as his thumb rubbed against your tongue. You couldn’t contain your excitement as you let out a low but pleasing moan.

Sans growled pleasingly in return as he said, “think ‘m gonna work that mouth of yours, sweetheart. would you like that?” Without hesitation, you nodded.

Without a second a thought, Sans took his thumb out of your mouth and straddled your chest with his long, hard dick laying on your chest between your breasts. You could feel Sans gazing your body hard as he began to drool a bit, “fuck, sweetheart yer so beautiful… i still can’t believe yer mine.” 

Suddenly Sans grabbed both of your hands and gently brought them to your breasts. He didn’t need to tell you what to do as you squeezed both of your breasts onto his hard member, rubbing your tits a little against his dick.

He let out a chuckle moan, “that’s right sweetheart…. be good for me then i’ll be good for you too.” He said with a wink, you couldn’t help but blush.

Especially when Sans hold both of your tits together and began to thrust, hard.

Hard enough that his length began to poke at your mouth.

Without thinking you open your mouth, welcoming the hardened dick into your moist mouth.

You rubbed your tongue around the shaft that was pushing in and out of your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. With each thrust, you let out a series of moans as you sucked harder at the throbbing cock.

You heard Sans groan loudly as he let his skull fall backward. Suddenly he grabs your hands and places them on your breast, you squeeze them around Sans’ cock as Sans grabbed you by the hair and forces himself to go deeper in the throat. 

Sans let out a groan of a chuckle as he began to thrust with all of his might, passing your gag reflex. After a while, Sans began to caress your cheek, opening one to look at the adoring look on his skeletal face, “that… feels good, sweetheart,” he moaned happily as you sucked harder against his member as well as rubbing around the base with your tongue, “Keep doing that, you’re doing ah-a real bone-ified job, heh.”

You would have groaned from his pun, but the heat and desire that was building between your legs were becoming way too distracting. 

Without thinking you move one of your hands from your breast to stroke your needy, dripping cunt. 

Only to have your Skeleton lover’s magic encase around your arm and forced it back on your breast. Earning a growl from the monster who quickly grabbed you by the hair and thrust his entire member down your throat and hold you there.

“did i say you can touch yerself, ya little slut?!” Sans’s eyesockets were full of angry, you let out a small whimper as you shook your head no. 

At this moment you felt your heart fluttering fast like a bird in a cage, especially when Sans’s usual grin became wider. You know that look, his wheels are turning.

Without a thought, Sans slide himself out of your mouth as he released your breasts and used his magic on your arm to turn you onto your stomach as you let out an ungraceful ‘oof’. Sans then release you from his magic as he growled pleasingly at the sight, “assume the position, sweetheart.” Sans commanded, and of course, you obeyed without hesitation.

Although it didn’t stop you from wiggling your ass as you turn your head to face him so you can give him your best ahegao face whilst whimpering in a sing-along voice, “Please daddy.”

You heard Sans take a sharp inhale.

He then slapped the fatty flesh of your ass, you let out a shriek of excitement, “goddamn, girl. yer my goddamn weakness. you know that?”

He smacked a few more times, “such a gorgeous little slut i have,” he smacks the other side of your ass, you couldn’t help, but moan lovingly, “moaning and drooling from just a spanking.”

He spanked a bit harder on your already sore which cause you to arch your back in pleasure.

“fuck! yer making me so hard for ya, sweetheart.” He said as he moved from rubbing your sore ass to probing your tight asshole, you tense a little. He never touched you back there, for as long as you two been together he never dared anal sex and honestly, you were too scared to ask.

Sans seems to notice your hesitation; he places a skelly hand back onto your sore ass and rubbed gently… and loving.

“it’s ok, sweetheart. we don’t have to do this today if you don’t want-,” Before he could finish, you quickly shook your head, “I… I want to try. Can we try it?”

Sans gaze upon you was loving and adoring, “my precious baby girl, you are so good.” He bent up to you to kiss your forehead, you felt your SOUL flutter against your chest.

But it didn’t last long before Sans yank a hand-full of your hair as he forced your head back whilst his tongue entered your mouth and danced with your pink, wet tongue.

Whilst he fisted his still harden cock as he aligns it against your asshole. Your spit was still wet on his cock so he knows it wouldn’t hurt, especially for your first time. 

Sans started slowly as he stretches your asshole, you let out an uncomfortable moan as Sans was entering you slowly. It wasn’t bad, it didn’t hurt like you thought it would, but behind the uncomfortable stretching, there was a ping of pleasure that hit your spine suddenly.

You let out a breathy moan as you relaxed.

But that breathy moan turned into a scream of a moan as Sans pulled back and shoved himself back into you. You arch your back again as Sans’s began to thrust hard and fast.

Sans let out a loud pleasing growl, he grabbed you by the hair to keep you in that position. This position made him go faster, deeper. He was going so deep you could have sworn he was caressing your inner with his monstrous dick.

Whilst being fuck in the ass felt good, there was another hole that requires attention. 

Another hole that was aching.

You let out a loud whimper, but before you open your mouth Sans bent over you and his phalanges were suddenly inside your dripping pussy. Caressing, stroking your inner.

“there ya go, darling. there you go, such a sweet little human i have. my beautiful fucking sweetheart, yer doing so good. gods, yer insides are so good! like they were made for me, fuck!”

You couldn’t help but squeal in delight. 

Having your Skeleton praise you like this, even if you’re a drooling mess right now, your tongue pouting between your wet lips, you couldn’t get enough of Sans’s love.

After a while, you felt your pussy clutching against Sans’s rough bony fingers and Sans’s thrust became shallow and erratic as his breathing became heavy. You knew he was about to cum, but what does that mean for you?

“D-daddy… L-let me cum…. Let me cum with you! Please!”

You felt Sans’s grin widen, “alright. ya been a good girl for me.” He fastens his pace as he moves his fingers to circle your clit as he shoved himself even faster. 

Sans stopped his rubbing and began to pinch your swollen pearl, it sent a shiver through your spine and the pressure that the building exploded. You arch your back as you screamed out in pleasure. Your whole body spams in pleasure as Sans gave in one last hard thrust, unleashing his seed into a sore hole.

Sans release your hair, letting you fall face-first into the large bed, but it wasn’t long until Sans shed his clothes and pulled you into a loving embrace.

He nuzzles against your hair and said, “you did so well, Y/N, you’re such a good girl for me.”

You turn around and gave him a loving smile, “I love you, Daddy.” You kiss him against his teeth.

Sans smiled back, “i love ya too, sweetheart…. you are quitting that job.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and request are welcome.


End file.
